marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kent Blake of the Secret Service Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Communist spies Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * Schendel's apartment Items: * Pete's Coney Island Popcorn Vehicles: * Frank Belden's car | StoryTitle2 = Copy-Cat Crime | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = Blood on the Sand! | Writer3_1 = Richard Kahn | Penciler3_1 = Tom Gill | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Returning to Washington after his mission in New York City, Kent Blake is greeted at the airport by Mr. Kruger. Blake is surprised to see Kruger in his old military uniform. Kruger tells him that they have both been reenlisted into the military to serve with G-2 Intelligence in Korea and that their plane is due to take off in three hours. Soon Kent is back in military uniform and sent on a mission Lieutenant Farnam to fly into behind enemy lines in the 38th parallel where it is believed that American atomic scientist John Preston is being held prisoner following his invention of a new weapon to be used by the American military. They land in Korea on July 22nd and are soon part of a squad to locate and rescue John Preston. Marching into enemy lines they are attacked by Chinese mortars. They are ambushed by Chinese soldiers and they are pinned down. With most of the troops wounded, Blake is reluctant to leave them behind but he is reminded how important their mission is and he goes alone. Blake jumps a commanding officer and steals his uniform to sneak into the Chinese camp. There he finds Preston being tortured by the commanding officers in a bid to force him to reveal his secrets. When Blake breaks his cover and attempts to rescue John but is knocked out and taken prisoner as well. Blake however has been playing possum and attacks the Communist spies while they are distracted and frees Preston. Blake then uses their radio to call in a bombing strike on the enemy base. The two men load up with guns and shoot their way out of the base, escaping just as the bombers arrive to blow up the Chinese base. Blake then takes John to safety. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Communist Chinese soldiers Other Characters: * Lieutenant Farnam * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = The Black Bag | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Spy story. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Soviet Kidnapper * Soviet Taxidriver Other Characters: * Man at Airport Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = Mission at Midnight | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Spy story. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle6 = Deadlier Than the Male! | Writer6_1 = Richard Kahn | Penciler6_1 = Tom Gill | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Captain Kent Blake and Colonel Kruger are stationed at the American base on a Korean island located off the Sea of Japan where they and the troops are being entertained by a stage magician and his sister Fran, named the Mystic Marlos as he puts on his show. They watched in awe as Marlo puts his assistant in a metal casket and charges it with 20,000 volts of electricity. However, when he opens the casket it is empty and the girl comes out from back stage alive and well. After the show, Fran takes the opportunity to try and romance Kent Blake, but Kent is interrupted by a soldier who tells him that Colonel Kruger needs to see him. The Colonel tells Blake that the Reds have figured out their supply routs and have been attacking their convoys. They have been unable to find out who has been spying on them, but they have detected the transmission coming from their base and that it happened during the U.S.O. show. Kent is charged with trying to figure out who is telling secrets to the communists. Recalling the electricity used during the Marlos acts, Kent goes to examine the coffin but finds nothing out of the ordinary. Someone pistol whips Kent in the back of his head. He is revived momentarily later by Fran who tries to romance him again. When Kent tries to warn her that he suspects her brother of being a Communist spy, she reveals that she is the mastermind of the plot and her brother is merely her assistant and shoots Kent and flees. Instead of killing Blake she only grazed him, when he revives again Kent learns from the sentry guards where the Marlos went. Taking a motorcycle, Kent follows after the Marlos who left in a jeep. He catches up to them in a shelling zone and Fran's brother catches the jeep in the process of dodging shells from both side sand trying to evade Blake. The crash proves fatal for Fran's brother, and Kent captures Fran, telling her that she will spend time in prison for betraying her country. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Communist spies Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Kent Blake of the Secret Service series index at the Big Comic Book Database * Kent Blake biography page at International Hero References * Kent Blake of the Secret Service series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) }} Category:Korean War